Nabu (New Earth)
}}, around this time. Mystically weakened by previous battles, Nabu put himself into a trance inside a tomb by millenia in order to heal from his injuries. Kent Nelson In 1940, archaeologist Sven Nelson and his son Kent were exploring an ancient temple in the Valley of Ur in Mesopotamia. The Nelsons found Nabu in suspended animation and woke him. After the accidental death of Kent's father, Nabu transformed the boy into a full-grown man and taught him the magic of Order, then gave Kent the golden Helmet of Nabu, Amulet of Anubis and Cloak of Destiny. When Kent wore the Helmet, Nabu was part of him, and together they became the mystery-man called Doctor Fate in the 1940s. Early in his career, Doctor Fate met the Spectre and both of them were founding members of Justice Society of America, in 1941. Shortly after becoming Doctor Fate, Kent also met and began a relationship with a young woman named Inza Cramer. Unbeknownst to both Kent and Inza, their strong affinity had a higher purpose: they were originally intended to merge to form Doctor Fate, but Nabu withheld this information from them so that he could maintain his control over Kent. Ironically, one of Doctor Fate's primary foes, Ian Karkull was responsible for the extended longevity of many JSA members. On June 28, 1941, Doctor Fate destroyed Karkull, releasing a burst of "temporal energy" that showered everyone present (Atom (Al Pratt), Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson), Flash (Jay Garrick), Green Lantern (Alan Scott), Hawkman, Hourman (Rex Tyler), Johnny Thunder, Sandman (Wesley Dodds), Spectre (Jim Corrigan), Starman (Ted Knight) and non-members Hawkgirl and Joan Williams). Kent again joined Nabu during a clash with Kulak, after which the Helmet was lost. It would not be until the early 1960s that Kent would recover the Helmet and become the "complete" Doctor Fate again. Exile Eventually, Kent grew old and retired to another dimension. Nabu found new disciples, first in Eric and Linda Strauss, who together became the new Fate. During this time, Nabu was banished to Earth for having prevented the age of Chaos, and took residence in Kent's old body, enjoying life as a human. Later, Nabu created still another Doctor Fate by returning Kent to youth and merging him with his wife Inza. After this, Nabu was reincarnated as the child of Eugene and Wendy DiBella, themselves reincarnations of Eric and Linda Strauss. Still later, Kent and Inza died and Jared Stevens was chosen as the new Fate. Nabu returned and wanted to use Jared the same way he had used Kent, but Jared refused. Nabu grew mad and sabotaged the then-current "treaty" between Order and Chaos. As punishment, Nabu was turned into a Lord of Chaos. Recently, Hector Hall became the the last in line of the Fate legacy. Nabu returned again, seemingly with his senses back. Currently, Nabu is a free spirit in the world of the Amulet, whispering to Hector through the Helmet. His presence has become increasingly oppressive, however, and Hector is suppressing him as much as possible. Nabu was apparently killed by the Spectre Force. His death ended the ninth age of magic and ushered in the tenth age of magic. | Powers = * : A cosmic being made up of energy, Nabu possess great power because of this. ** :Nabu is immortal and cannot be killed by ordinary means. ** * : At the height of his power, Nabu is a potent Lord of Order with near incalculable power, is considered one of the most powerful beings on Earth, and claimed to be the most powerful of all the Lords of Order. He is capable of battling the likes of the Spectre and Mordru. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * : A powerful sorcerer, Nabu has a vast amount of knowledge on the mystic arts. | Weaknesses = * : Although powerful, like other fellow Lords of Order, Nabu is capable of being slain by extremely powerful divine forces like those possessed by the Spectre. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Doctor Fate | Links = }} Category:Doctor Fate Category:Lords of Order Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Possession